


Birthday Letter

by thelostbutterfly



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostbutterfly/pseuds/thelostbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law reads a birthday letter from his schoolmate Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Letter

_Hi Traffy!_

_I like_ _you._

_Very much._

_I know you don't know me, but I know you very well. Okay, maybe not too well. But I stared at and followed you for a very long time, you know. But wait! Don't think of me as a stalker, okay? Well, maybe, a little, but not on a creep level. I just followed you when you were on the library, reading peacefully. If you noticed someone who's not really reading (Aaaaaaaand books bore me, but because of you I managed to be on the library almost everyday.) and was staring at you, that's me. I also asked Robin for your name, and she said you're Trafalgar Law, and you always borrow books about medical stuff. Must be an aspiring doctor, eh? Coooool!  
_

_I also followed you during lunchtime at the cafeteria, that's why I know you have three friends and you hate bread (Really, bread?! It's funny, but I find it cute shishishi). Your friends called you Law, but I like Traffy better! It rhymes with my name. Oh, if you saw a group of friends who were noisy and always laughing, yep, that's us. We just enjoy each other's company and we love having fun. It's also my fault somehow, because I always stole their food_ _and they're shouting at me. But you know what? I did that so that I can get your attention. I hoped that putting chopsticks between my mouth and nose made you laugh, because you look sad sometimes. Hope I didn't annoy you, though._

_I also tried following you when you get home, but man, you rode your bicycle so fast I couldn't keep up._

_When I was at the Registrar's Office (my mom worked there), I looked at your info. I know that's bad, and I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. I'm dying to know more of you. Okay, so I looked at your info, and found out that your major is Biology, you're running for honors (Coooooooool!), and your birthday is October 26._

_Gosh, I almost forgot._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRAFFY!!!_

_Sorry, I got carried away. I almost forgot that I was writing this letter to greet you. And to confess, too. After some months, my friends finally noticed my feelings for you and encouraged me to confess to you (Nami said if I don't she'll increase the interest on my debt--when it's just food.). So I am here, just like what I have said from the start, saying that I like you, very, very much._

_Why do I like you? Just because. I don't need a reason. I just knew the moment I saw you. ^_^_

_I hope you'll enjoy the food (I forgot the name of the dish, but it doesn't matter, it's delicious!) that I give you. Sanji helped me cook that, so I guarantee that you'll love it! He cooks the most delicious food in the world. Man, if you only knew how much control I put myself into so that I won't end up eating that shishishi._

_Have a happy birthday, Traffy. And don't forget to smile! You look more handsome when you smile. :D_

_The Pirate King--just kidding!_

_Luffy_

Law closed his eyes after reading the letter. He remembered the guy who's always on the library, browsing at children's books and not really reading but rather looking at the pictures. He wondered what on earth that guy was doing on the library if he's not really into reading. But the reason didn't matter; what mattered is the fact that Law was getting chances to stole a glance at Luffy, and wished that he's the one who Luffy was starting at. He also remembered when he asked Ms. Nico about the guy, and she replied Luffy's complete name with a mysterious smile on her face. Well, it makes sense now.

He remembered those times on the cafeteria, the noisy lunches he had been into. His usual self would be annoyed at those, but with Luffy around, it didn't matter. In fact, he's looking forward to his lunch at school. Hearing his laughter, seeing his antics... it completed his day. It gave him an unusual smile on his face and even his friends thought it was weird. Yes, it's weird. But it's pretty normal when you like someone; you do weird things.

He remembered those Saturday afternoons when he would be at the local bookstore, hiding, and he would stalk Luffy as the guy strolled at the manga and comic bookshelf. Luffy was wearing a straw hat, and was always buying the comic or manga volume of a popular pirate manga. No wonder he called himself The Pirate King.

Law tried many times to approach the guy, but he didn't know what to say. He was so afraid that Luffy might think of him as a creep. So days passed, without them knowing that their feelings are mutual... until Luffy gave the letter to Law.

Or rather, someone gave Luffy's letter to Law.

Tears fell from his eyes. A year had passed, but he still remembered the day when Zoro gave Luffy's birthday letter, without the food Luffy prepared as a birthday gift. He was expecting to see Luffy at the library on his birthday, but he didn't show up. Instead, he saw Luffy the next day, lying at a white box, surrounded by flowers and mournings. Lifeless.

A day before, Luffy was excitedly running with the letter and food, on the way to the campus, when a group of drug addicts accidentally hit him by car. The car was running in a high speed, and the impact hit Luffy's head, killing him instantly.

And now, Law's in front of Luffy's grave, celebrating his birthday by rereading the birthday letter, and commemorating the death anniversary of the guy he likes. Law wondered how his life would be if Luffy is still alive. Maybe they would become friends, close friends, lovers... Maybe they're celebrating Law's birthday together, with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts. But Luffy is dead. He's gone, but at least, he left a letter that Law will forever cherish.

_PS. Can we be friends? Pleeeeeeeeease??? I'll be very happy if we'll be friends. I'll make you happy, too..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not putting archive warnings, but it was intentional for effect.


End file.
